


Letters unwritten unfold unsent

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 2017年洲際賽的抱團取暖……





	Letters unwritten unfold unsent

身後的門被人打開。  
劉時雨坐在陽台的地板上，卻沒有俯視這個城市的任何心情。  
他原本以為是謝天宇回來了，可是來人的腳步卻異常熟悉。  
｢你還在想那場輸掉的比賽。｣韓金一貫稍嫌冷漠的聲音在腳步停下的時候響了起來。  
劉時雨無言以對，甚至不知道要做出什麼反應。  
他想回頭看看韓金的表情，又覺得韓金似乎從來都是那樣的表情，輸贏如浮雲。  
｢嗯。｣他沉默半晌，還是回應了一聲，｢問題很大。｣  
｢已經輸了。｣韓金走到他旁邊，坐了下來，兩個人肩並著肩，｢別太驚訝，謝天宇走之前我就問他要了房卡。｣  
｢那是因為我有問題才輸的。｣劉時雨顯得局促，側了側頭，看到韓金瘦削的剪影。  
韓金沒看他，只是低著頭淡淡看著自己的手。  
｢我們去年一起輸了很多比賽。｣他依然低垂著視線，｢我以前輸了很多比賽。｣  
他又補充。  
劉時雨不知道對他說什麼好了，只能沉默看著他。  
｢有時候覺得連贏都不知道怎麼贏，這點是不是不算什麼了？｣韓金搖了搖頭，｢你哭過，我也哭過。我們哭的時候從來沒有想過會有今天。｣  
劉時雨揉了揉脖子，採訪完他和準備去夜市散心的隊友道了別先回了酒店，在這裡坐到了深夜。  
第一次打外戰，卻沒想到行程緊得簡直喘一口氣都難。  
｢你累了麼？｣他憋出一句乾巴巴的關心。  
｢我來這麼晚是因為睡了一覺，醒了想到你今天心情不好。｣韓金舒展了一下手腕，｢他們沒回來，我覺得你應該還沒睡。｣  
｢什麼？｣劉時雨一下反應不過來。  
｢就…做了個很奇妙的夢。｣韓金的聲音依然平平淡淡，｢夢到以前的很多事。｣  
劉時雨點了點頭。  
｢我在聽。｣

 

韓金的那個夢有幾分奇幻色彩。  
他在夢裡看到無數光彩奪目的匣子，打開卻可以看到那是關於他的回憶。  
少不更事的少年隻身闖蕩，和隊友反目，有可以互相吐槽的損友，有默契配合的搭檔。  
有低谷的失落，和對巔峰的嚮往。  
夢裡看不清面目的人，用平緩的聲音告訴他，你還可以重新選擇。  
他可以選擇做那個父母希望成為的好學生。  
他可以選擇不那麼激烈地處理他和劉旭東之間的矛盾。  
他可以選擇和陳博成為隊友，成為搭檔。  
他可以選擇…  
他站在那裡，反而愣了神。  
他還年輕的人生已經走過很多岔路口，有些選擇顯然過於誘惑，讓他難以抉擇。  
面目模糊的人影注視著猶豫的他，韓金忽然覺得他是那麼猙獰。  
蝴蝶效應。他想到了那個名詞。  
他一路走過來，有很多後悔的事，若是能簡單地讓遺憾重來，不知這條路跟原來他走過的方向偏離到何種程度。  
於是他搖頭，握緊了手指。  
然後醒來。  
手機連接著充電器，在黑暗裡幽幽發著光。他坐起身來，房間裡靜悄悄地，沒人回來過。  
原來那是個那麼有誘惑力的夢，他也不知道為什麼自己那麼堅決地拒絕了。  
冷氣呼呼地吹著，可他的額頭還是起了薄薄一層汗。  
輸了比賽謝天宇顯然心情不佳，被陳裕添拉出去散心順帶吃夜宵，而他在他準備離開之前叫住他。  
『把你房卡給我。』  
謝天宇一頭霧水，突然想起來他的輔助跟自己一個房間，於是什麼都沒說就把房卡給了他。  
韓金摸了摸額頭，手機屏幕摁亮了，時間不早不晚，想來謝天宇那邊被精力過剩的陳裕添拖著還沒回來。  
他不想賴床，於是飛快起了身洗了把臉，出了門就往劉時雨他們房間走。

 

劉時雨知道他的意思。  
他比韓金來得早，承受過的壓力不一定比韓金小。  
｢現在總比那時候好啊。｣他輕聲說，心頭瀰漫的濃霧開始慢慢散開。  
韓金頷首，調整了坐姿，讓自己舒服一些。  
他想起春季賽第一周，他們隊兩連敗以後的休息日，他路過電影院，突然想看一場電影。  
於是他看到了Arrival的海報，懷著好奇和消遣的心態買了票，坐在角落看完。  
即便已知前路所有的苦痛也要堅強地走下去，目睹人生中注定的每一個苦痛時刻到來。  
而這一刻他又想起了這部電影，只是他也看不到茫茫前路。  
輸掉一場本該勝利的比賽，他早習以為常。  
大概以前太多的顛沛流離讓他默默學會了一聲不吭爬起來，繼續咬著牙往前走。  
其實韓金知道，劉時雨和他一樣。  
他也許早就習慣不容忍自己的脆弱，但他可以理解劉時雨的無助。  
他和他是搭檔。  
即便總是以冷漠的面孔示人，不妨礙他表露關心。  
｢別把什麼都自己扛了。｣韓金抱著膝蓋坐著，｢我們需要你，這在所有人身上都通用。｣  
｢我們當然更需要司馬老賊。｣劉時雨終於鬆動了表情，轉頭看到韓金好像想笑卻又憋住的表情，｢你的夢真奇幻。｣  
｢我是來開解你，你還拿我一頓毒奶。｣他的嘴角微微勾起一點，又放了下來。  
｢你回去繼續睡吧。｣劉時雨看著他低垂的眼，微微笑了笑，｢你看上去還是很困。｣  
韓金點了點頭，把房卡放到他手裡，而他跟他站在門口，看上去需要道別。  
｢我們是一起的。｣韓金擰開門，跨了一步，背對著劉時雨，｢記得讓icon一人送一個包。｣  
劉時雨忍不住笑出聲來。  
｢司馬，晚安。｣他看著他明顯困倦襲來的面孔，輕聲說。  
｢晚安。｣韓金回他。

 

｢雖然說那句話有點矯情，我還是想說。｣在即將踏上決賽舞台的時候，他們倆站的位置看上去如此無間，｢我很高興，站在這裡的人是你。｣  
韓金瘦削的身體震了一震，轉過身來，眼睛一轉不轉深深地看著劉時雨。  
他抬起手來在他手臂上拍了一拍。  
｢是，我也很高興，站在這裡的人是你。｣他的嘴角微微揚起。  
他沒有告訴劉時雨，那是一個像是夢中夢一般的格局，明明看得到的是過去一切可以選擇的岔路口，而他眼前的卻全是他們兩人。  
他們兩人不言而喻的默契，已足夠讓他滿心歡愉去回憶他們兩個人那麼多次完美的共同表現，去接受因為等待對方到來的顛沛流離。  
他知道自己沒得選，而他樂於接受這樣的結果。  
這是最好的結果。  
他和他，站在一起。他們會共同經歷所有。  
而他甚至不必說那麼一句也能篤定他會懂。  
劉時雨那句話還激盪在他心裡。  
我很高興，站在這裡的人是你。  
舞台的燈光打過來，他如釋重負向前走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題隨便從歌詞裡扒拉了一下…Stockholm(intro)裡的一句…  
> 本來也是想寫輸M17以後…結果耗了一天還是沒寫完…於是又把時間點往後推一推…  
> 我對下路這兩個人的看法一直就是…他們倆彼此遇到了對的那個拍檔…真好…  
> 然後洲際賽之前某天聽Time Travel(moonnight remix)曲子的時候萌發這麼一個想法…結果還是寫的奇奇怪怪的…是想說也許老賊在無數個選擇的時候回頭…也許都不會遇到小五…當然小五也一樣…寫到後面我就懶了還是只站老賊視角寫吧…話多來開解小五的他…我果然還是什麼都不擅長只擅長ooc…  
> 當然還想說的是…確實…很高興…站在那裡的還是他們…


End file.
